


Feral

by Jane0Doe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: Alec and Izzy's parents died during the uprising, and as a result they were left at the mercy of the clave. They are both being raised at the institute but due to their parents they are constantly persecuted and isolated by those that should have raised them due to their traitorous and dirty blood. As a result isabelle and alexander grow up somewhat wild and they only trust each other.Hodge tried to help somewhat, but this mostly consisted of training them harder so they could defend themselves. but this only made them wild AND deadly.Without their parent Alec's personality took a drastic turn as he never had to deal with such abuse from someone he actually cares for.Raised to loath their fellow shadowhunters, the fate of the down world will take a very different turn, or maybe it wont in the endtheir are quite a few different things but over all I think this will be goodsorry for the terrible summary but I really suck at them(max doesn't exist as he was never born)(I'm terrible at updating regularly. I forget a lot but I am not abandoning this)





	1. The Uprising

Alexander was just over 2 years old the last time he saw his parents alive.

He vaguely remembered his mother placing a kiss on his head, before all but dumping him in the crib with Isabelle. His parents had spoken to him about something trivial and unimportant.

His father looked regretful.  
His mother, indifferent and stoic.

The next time he saw them he was stumbling under the weight of his little sister as he tried to carried her, desperately attempting to keep up with the grumpy man that had broken down the door to Izzy’s bedroom.

He hadn’t trusted him to carry Izzy, mother had always told him that that those without a **Circle** were not to be trusted. They were dangerous and he wouldn’t let this man harm his sister.

It was his duty to protect her.

But even now, at such a young age, he questioned this. After all, he had never quite liked the feeling he got when looking at the Circle. Or maybe it was the people who had them. Aside from aunty Jocelyn and uncle Lucian who'd disappeared forever and ever ago, Alec's had never really trusted the scary men and women wearing them.

Even his parents had scared him at times.   
No matter how much he loved them.

It was whilst he was running - _more like stumbling_ \- to keep up with the man that he saw it. He hadn’t been paying attention, too focused on keeping up to see the carnage around him. It wasn’t until he almost tripped over it that he saw his mothers hand sticking out from under a sheet, caked in blood but unmistakably hers by the ring on its - _her_ \- finger.

He stopped.

The grouchy man continued walking for a few seconds, before realising that Alexander had stopped. Following his line of sight, the man swore as he realised what, or more accurately who, Alexander had spotted. The man froze for a few seconds before moving quickly in an attempt to stop Alec from seeing more, the man lunged. But those seconds had cost him, and Alexander was already pulling back the sheet.

The image of his parents mangled corpses would remain trapped in his mind for the rest of his life. Shaping some of his darkest nightmares.

Alexander had always thought that the vivid red circle on his parents necks as ugly. 

That they didn’t suit his parents.

That there was something terribly wrong about them.

But now? Now he felt that they suited them.

Oh it wasn't that he suddenly thought they were pretty. No. He still felt they were ugly, that they were unimaginably wrong. But now they suited his parents, or more accurately he felt that the thick blood coating their forms made his parents suit their Circles. 

His parents were like their Circles now.

He may not full understand what had happened yet, but he knew that there was something wrong with them now too and it couldn’t be fixed.

Or Perhaps there had always been something wrong with his parents and he was only now able to seeing it.

Hours or mere moments passed as Alec continued to stare at the already rigid corpses of his mother and father, he was dimly aware of making sure that he clutched Isabelle closer to his chest. She did not need to see them like this. Neither did he.

At least they had died together.

If the grumpy man hadn't become impatient and grabbed his arm and lead - _dragged_ \- them away, Alec doubted he would have left.

The next few hours were a blur for Alexander. The only thing he really remembered was holding on tight to Isabelle as she slept, people yelling both at and about him, and cruel eyes fixated on his every move. By the end of it he was barely able to keep his eyes open, the shock, trauma and fear finally catching up to him.

When he woke up to Izzy crying a few hours later, all the people that had been shouting and even the grumpy man were gone. in their place was a woman with cold features and an even colder look in her eyes. She reminded him of Mr. Valentine.

As she began to talk, he didn’t really pay much attention. He was exhausted and worried about his baby sister, she was still crying and he didn't understand what she needed.

Later he learned that thanks to the _**Generosity**_ of the clave Isabelle and him would be living at the New York institute. They were to be raised there in an attempt to save them from their traitor blood.

They made sure to constantly remind him that this was a great act of Generosity on the Claves part and that he and Isabelle should be grateful.

He knew then that he would have to protect his little sister now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to pospone the uprising so that alec and izzy would be old enough for them both to be alive after the uprising took place and this may lead to some other changes. Sorry  
> also this isn't prooth read so sorry for any grammatical mistakes


	2. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a few short pieces on Alec and Izzy's childhoods.  
> bit of background...

(Alexander is 5, Isabelle is 4)

Alec and Izzy were panting hard as they tried to stand and failed.

The pain emanating from their bodies was overwhelming, the dull ache coming from each of the wounds that they had suffered during their most recent ‘training’ exercise only working to heighten the pain they felt. But neither of them made a sound besides their laboured breath, not willing to give those around them the satisfaction of hearing their cries or any real sound of pain.

Shadowhunters were not strictly supposed to start physical training until they were _at least_ 9 years old. It was considered dangerous and a serious health risk. But, as the resident Traitors - _as so many liked to call them_ \- Alec and Izzy were not your usual case. 

It had been decided by the current head of the institute ( **Aldertree** ) that in order to cleanse the siblings of any influence their parents might have had on them, they were to start training at an earlier age. 

Aldertree claimed that this was the only way for the siblings to prove their loyalty and dedication to the clave.

Isabelle and Alec thought it was because Aldertree was a Sadist who got off on their pain.

As a result of this; whereas most babies first worlds were a variation of mommy or daddy; Izzy’s first words were the names of runes. Many thought these to be Alexander's first words as well due to his refusal to speak being taken as an inability. Not that anyone besides the sibling cared enough to be bothered by this.

Whilst rune lessons had been bad and straining on their minds; it was the senseless beating that they got from the older kids that qualified as ‘training’, that really got to them. Alec had already been suffering through this for a year before Isabelle was made to participate but neither complained as; even at such a young age; they understood that they had no power and complaining would be taken as a sign of weakness to be exploited.

Their refusal to show pain or seek out help from those around them were only the first side effects of their treatment at the institute. Already, after only three years, Isabelle and Alexander were beginning to close off from those around them.

If anything, this only made things worse as the few that were inclined to give them a chance used this as proof to assuage their guilt as their icy indifference clearly showed that they could not be saved or redeemed.

The only person willing to stand by the siblings was Hodge. 

Though Alexander remembered Hodge from before, he didn’t fully trust him. Whether this was because he now knew that the circle was something bad, or simply because experience had taught him that everyone but Izzy was out to get them.

Even Alec didn’t know.

\--------------------------------------------------scene change-----------------------------------------------------

The first time they trained with Hodge, both Alexander and Isabelle were flat on the floor and gasping in pain. Barely a second had passed.

“Get up.”

It was a simple statement. Seemingly benign in nature, but with so much hidden meaning to it and weight that it makes it all that much harder for the sibling to rise up again.

“We - we can’t” gasps out Isabelle, the pain from her bruised ribs making it difficult to breath.

“The pain is too much” finishes Alexander. Managing to speak without flinching from his arguably worse injuries of bruised rib, sprained wrist and swollen ankle. 

For a second it looks like Hodge will hold back, smile at them, be the paternal figure of comfort that they craved, wanted, NEEDED.

But then it’s gone and he’s saying “pain is an illusion created to tie you down. The moment you realise this and supress it you can achieve your true potential.”

He grabs them by their shoulders and drags them up.

“Now FIGHT!”

They don’t protest this time. 

\-------------------------------------------------scene change-------------------------------------------------------

“Stop slacking Alexander!” “Legs further apart Isabelle!” 

Part of Alexander wanted to complain, to say that he was trying, but a bigger part of him told him to suck it up and do as Hodge said.

After all, ‘pain is an illusion created to tie you down. The moment you realise this and supress it you can achieve your true potential’. 

This was only one of many mantras that the siblings would repeat to one another at night when the pain was too much, or when the loneliness became overwhelming.

There were other mantras that they whispered to each other that were far more dark and twisted. Truths they’d learned or been forced into believing by those around them. Promises they’d made to one another.

Even if they didn’t fully trust him, Hodge was the only person to ever give a damn about Alec or Izzy. If it hadn’t been for his training they would both be in a far worse condition by now. 

Locking eyes with his sister across the room as they waited for instructions Alec smiled and tapped the corner of his lips with his index finger as a sign of support. Izzy grinned as she repeated the gesture. It didn’t matter that everyone was against them. That they couldn’t trust anyone, not even Hodge. He may try to help them but in the end, he would turn out like everyone else.

They had each other and soon, once they knew how to fight back, no one would hurt them again. 

 

They wouldn’t let them.

\----------------------------------------------------scene change---------------------------------------------------------

Alec hummed softly as he cleaned the blood off of Isabelle’s feet. Some of the older kids had taken their shoes a while back in an attempt to make them beg. Neither Izzy or Alec had given in to their petty ploy, both had merely watched with feigned disinterest until they had left. All the while their blood was boiling in their veins as they swore retribution. 

The only thing stopping them from lashing out then was that if they weren’t subtle about it, THEY would be the ones that suffered for it.

It had been weeks since then and neither had gotten their shoes back. Alexander had briefly suggested the idea of asking for a replacement set but Izzy had shot it down with a look that clearly said “that would be saying they won.”

Isabelle let out a hissed as the bandages caught on some torn skin whilst he was tightening it round her feat, but otherwise made no sound. It was only because they were alone that she showed even this weakness. 

Alec gave her one of his rare smiles and tapped the corner of her lips in a gesture of comfort before saying, “your callouses are improving but your going at too fast a pace, if you continue like this they wont have the chance to develop as they’re being scraped off too soon.”  
“I’m sorry” she whispered softly “I just didn’t want to appear weak in front of them. I hate it when they look DoWn On Us. I HATE IT!” 

By the time she finished speaking her voice had taken on the vicious edge of a serated knife, and her volume had risen until she was near shouting.

Pulling her off the bed and into his lap for a hug, his head rested on hers, Alexander began to make soothing noises. When he was sure she had calmed down he pulled away enough too look at her and said “You are not the weak one. They are.” 

Isabelle looked like she was about to retort but Alec continued cutting her off as he said “No, Isabelle. You are the strongest person I know. They are weak because they feel they need to try and tear you down in order to feel like they’re worth something. But here’s the secret isabelle, and its very important you listen to this.” 

Alec tilted her chin up so that they were making eye contact. He had never been comfortable with it so he knew Isabelle would see this as a sign that this was serious. “Are you listening?” she nodded an affirmative.

“If you have to tear someone down to build yourself up, then your worthless. Because nothing about you is truly you, it’s just pieces of people that were worth more than what you were.”

She smiles then. But it’s not a kind smile, there is far too many teeth in it for that. It has far to many glass edges. It can’t be considered pretty either. It’s far too feral and wild for that. It’s the smile of a predator who’s been caged and knows that soon it will be free. 

He knows this because he smiles the same smile right back at her.

\---------------------------------------------------scene change-----------------------------------------------------------

“To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed”

Alecs was the one that found it. 

They had been hiding in the library again. It wasn’t due to fear, they were simply too tired to deal with the repetitive abuse. They were numb. 

Only 4 and 5 years old and already their childhood was lost.

The phrase was a well know proverb of the Morgenstern household, and rang true for both siblings. If you let people in you allowed them the opportunity to break you. 

They’d seen it. In the way that those around them tried and failed to destroy them. It was only due to closing them out that they hadn’t been destroyed.

That was the day they promised each other. No one else.

They couldn’t stop loving each other.  
Wouldn’t.  
But that didn’t mean they couldn’t protect each other from everyone else.

\------------------------------------------------scene change---------------------------------------------------

“Will you tell me a story Alec’s?” whispered Isabelle as they sat on the roof of the institute, rapped in their thread bear blankets, gazing at the stars. 

“About what?” he replied softly as he pulled her closer.

“I don’t care, just something nice. It doesn’t matter if it’s a lie. Just tell me something pretty.”

Pain gripped Alexander heart at that comment. But he pushed it down. This was too lovely a moment to ruin.

“Ok Izzy.” He spoke, softly stroking her head. “how about I tell you the story of the werewolf who fell in love with a vampire. It’s a true story and goes like this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lightwoods aren't really being raised by anyone and as a result they're wild, 'feral'.
> 
> I'm mostly basing this on the TV show with some features of the book series (like Alec having blue eyes). I'm also including some of my own fan theories (Alec is mildly autistic, isabelle is bisexual... ). etcetera, etcetera...
> 
> the story Alec was going to tell Izzy was the shadow world version of Romeo and Juliet, but Alec changed it to have a happy ending for Izzy. growing up the way they do Izzy and Alec never develop prejudice as who is there to teach them. and even if they did they wouldn't believe them as they don't trust other shadowhunters.  
> they spend what little time alone they have, reading stories written by downworlder's or about them that are kept in the forbidden section of the library and as such Identify more with downworlder's than their own kind
> 
> this was really long for me so don't expect all updates to be like this  
> hope you like this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some interesting truths come to light and the lightwood siblings are pushed too far.
> 
> without parents too tell them the stories, how were they to know that the woods are no place for children to travel alone. anything could be watching

(Alec is 9, isabelle is 8)

Alexander focused on the blood trickled down his back as he tried to block out the pain. Looking up, he could tell that Isabelle was doing the same. Her face was a stony mask just one of many in their shared arsenal. 

They had the _‘soldiers façade’_ designed to make them look like mindless grunts, the _‘indifferent smirk’_ for when they were targeted, a _‘innocent tremble’_ for when they were desperate, the list went on.

Lately though, they only seemed to be using this one.

For the past year Aldertree had been using what he referred to as **Motivation** - _but what they called illegal torture devises_ \- to enhance their ability to endure pain so that they couldn’t be forced to betray the clave.

After all, their traitorous blood would make them more inclined to treason and treachery, it was all for their own good. _Honest._

It didn’t matter what they said or did, or how they acted, they were their parents children after all. **Betrayal was their birth right.**

“you don’t scream anymore.” Stated Aldertree in a tone that was better suited for talking about the weather. “Have you learned the truth yet? Do you understand?” the sing song quality that his voice has taken on made the sibling sick.

They know where this is going, what they have to do, to say to make this stop. But they wont. 

Not to him.  
Not today.  
Not ever.

Instead, they look at each other, smile and tap the corner of their lips with their tongue - _their hands are restrained_ \- and repeat to themselves one of the many mantras that have been drilled into their heads “pain is an illusion created to tie you down. The moment you realize this and suppress it you can achieve your true potential.”

Its funny, but its almost like they can hear the other saying it in their minds as they pass out from blood loss and embrace oblivion.

\-------------------------------------------scene change----------------------------------

They’d lost it.

This wasn’t the worse that they’d endured. Not by far.

Relatively speaking Isabelle’s cracked rib and internal bleeding, and Alexanders bruised rib, shattered rib, and minor blood loss were nothing compared to the things that Aldertree had done to them in the past whist acting out his crazed plan to **Motivate** them.

But they’d snapped.  
They couldn’t hold it in anymore.  
So they ran.

They left the institute and fled as far as they could, their bare feet catching on glass and beginning to bleed. 

They didn’t even notice.

By the time they stopped thy were lost, disorientated and tired.

Looking around they noticed that they were in some sort of natural area. A woods maybe? It had been a while since they left the institute, and neither had any memories to confirm this assumption.

“Hello?” a voice queried from beside where they’d all but collapsed.

For a second the lightwood siblings tensed, ready for a fight as they turned to face the voice.  
Only to relax upon recognising that the woman(?) was fey and not a Shadowhunter.

The lady arched her eyebrow questioningly at their reaction. Shadowhunters tended to react more… _violently_ upon meeting the fey, any downworlders really, even at such a young age.

The fact that they reeked of blood and were clearly injured should have worsened that.

\---------------viewpoint change--------------

Isadora contemplated leaving the Shadowhunter children where they stood but several things stopped her.

Their reaction to her spoke of either stupid naivety or a knowledge that there where worse things than her in the world out to get them. Taking in their appearance she guessed it was the later.

This was a knowledge that no child; even Shadowhunter spawn; should have to deal with at such a young age. It uprooted a feeling in her that was… unpleasant. She thought it was pity but couldn’t be sure. Interesting.

Then there was the smell. Had they not been bleeding she doubted she would have noticed, but drenched in their own blood as they were it was clear that they weren’t _just_ shadowhunters. She had followed the stench originally expecting to find a Downworlder vs. Shadowhunter fight. Instead she’d found two children?

They were an anomaly. Something that had never occurred before.

The Queen would be interested.

Despite their relaxed stance around her, she could sense that if they suspected that even one little thing was off, her prey would flee.

That was ok though. Isadora had always enjoyed the hunt.

“I can help you with that if you want” she offered, a disarming smile on her face as she deftly threw her lure out. “it must be uncomfortable, leaking like that.”

Her magic began to flow into the surround area, smooth, supple and gradual. Soothing their minds and calming them. Not enough to notice a change. But enough to make them begin to trust her.

Normally, a Shadowhunters runes and angelic blood would prevent her Glamours from affecting them. But they were so young that they had no runes and so weakened by blood loss that their angelic blood held no protection.

Still, she would be careful. She didn’t want to risk the little deer’s running away.

The elder of the two watched her for a moment, assessing her.  
“Why?”  
His Bluntness was refreshing.

“I find you curious” Isadora said. An easy grin spread across her face, even as she carefully worded her next statement. “It's not often that you see Shadowhunters so young spilling their precious angel blood everywhere. Even rarer that they appear to hold no predudice.”

Answering his bluntness with something that, at first glance, appeared to be as blunt had been a risk. But a risk that seemed to have been worth it, if his reaction was anything to go by.

He moved slightly, and it was only then that she realised that until now he had been placing himself between her and the younger one.  
A bond was there.  
Family perhaps? 

Isadora filed this information away for later as she focused on what he was saying.

“freely given?”

She openly laughed at this. Definitely not naive then. Even when so small.

Not that it would help them in the end.

“you are a clever one aren’t you” she said. Making sure he could tell it was a complement and not an insult.

You never answered” accused a defiant, and more importantly feminine voice.

So they were strong willed too. Perfect. They were going to be such fun!

“I didn’t, did I?” she said throwing the girl a winning smile and tightening the magic she’d been winding around them “but in answer to it now. Yes. My help with these injuries is freely given.”

They stared at her for a moment, before sighing softly and walking towards her.

Turning quickly so that her victorious grin was hidden from view. She lead them deeper into the woods and into the faery realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an evil bitch and I'm ending it at this point.  
> I wonder what's going to happen???
> 
> Also, for those who noticed it. its always been a theory of mine that valentine experimented on Alec as it didn't make sense that he did it to Jace, Johnathan/Sebastian and clary but not Alec. As far as I'm aware Alec (and in this fanfic Izzy) were supposedly the only ones not experimented on and that didn't really make sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lightwood siblings meet the Seelie queen and the strands of fate are forever changed.  
> the Seelie queen isn't going to let go of her new little birds, not when they are so interesting

It wasn’t until the haze of the changeling’s call had completely left their minds that Alec’s and Izzy’s consciousness returned to them.

It wasn’t sudden or jarring, but so gradual that the heady near addictive feeling of peace and safety (that they had not felt in as long as either could remember) that the haze brought never truly left them.

Consequently; even if their age wasn’t taken into account; no one could blame them for what happened next.

“Hello little ones” stated a musical voice that somehow managed to be both regal and - _Oh so motherly in a way that made their hearts ache in a way that they hadn’t in such a very long time. Oh, how nice it would be if they were allowed to stay with her forever and ever and_ \- STOP!

They seemed to think as one, their thoughts -however briefly- rebelling against the Faeries hold on them.

But, for those who have never felt it, Bliss can be a dangerous thing and - _oh!_ \- she was talking again

“are you feeling better, poor Isadora would be ever so sad if you’d died despite her intervention.” - _she really is curious about what you are_ \- went unsaid.

\------------------------------viewpoint change------------------------

The Qeen watched with feline like amusement and curiosity masked behind motherly concern as her new little birds came too from the changeling’s call.

Normally she preferred the form of a child, but she wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. A soft, motherly form was far more likely to work on her little birdies then that of a child. She wanted them to trust her, and it was clear that they were desperate for familial love and approval.

Even if the foolish Nephilim had banned the practise of stealing mortal babes, it still seemed that the Old Magick’s had their uses.

She’d known what they were the moment Isadore came to her.

Valentine - **the uncultured cur!** – had not been discreet about his experiments.

How exactly the angel blessed had remained so oblivious to it all, even with so many of his supposed failures returned to them was anyone’s guess…  
…though perhaps it was more choice than true ignorance.

Yes. Their own prejudice was what prevented them from seeing the truth.

The fey were not so foolish though.

Whatever Valentine had done to her little birds - _for they were hers now as surely as any else in her realm whether they knew it or not_ \- had made them into something new and it had been ever so long since she had seen something that was so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry -kinda-ish- for not updating till now  
> I've had this chapter for a while but I didn't want to post until I knew I was going to have time to write the next one.  
> I've finally finished my a levels so I should in theory have more time now
> 
> I also may have kinda sorta forgot I was writing this until I saw the comments that needed approval  
> that I am sorry for
> 
>  
> 
> as u can probably tell I finally worked out how to put stuff in italics :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hours, Days, Months, Years, Decades, Centuries, millenniums passed within the Seelie realm, or maybe it was only seconds. Time had no meaning in her realm unless she wanted it to. Not like the world of mortals. 

A moment could be a lifetime. A lifetime could be a moment.

 

Her new little birds were resistant at first, slow to trust and even slower to commit to her. But that was okay. For something so interesting to be so easily won would taint the pleasure in winning it. 

 

After all, the chase was always the best part of the hunt.

 

The Old Magick’s helped of course. They soothed their fears and opened them up so that she could plant her seeds.

With time and nurturing she was sure she would be able to develop within them a fanatical devotion that all of her fey held towards her.

Perhaps it would even be similar to that which shone in their eye’s when they looked at one another. 

 

She was careful though.

After all she didn't want to ruin them. Too harsh and they would _break_. Too soft and their brittle smiles, sharp teeth and feral almost predatory nature would be diminished.

Something so beautiful should not be tamed after all, only directed.

It reminded her of the wildness of the Dullahan’s steed, the viciousness of the Banshee’s scream or the gleeful chaos of the pucca. 

It was dangerous. 

But then, all fey were in some way.

 

And that is what they were.

Fey.

Oh, it took her a while to understand of course. 

To have such an intoxicating blend of species bound within their blood was thought to be impossible.

Valentine may be a skelpie-limmer and a cad, but he was brilliant in his madness. To have combined all four variants of downworlder blood along with that of the angels without killing them?

 

Resplendent.

 

Without the suffering they had been put through and her own interference, her little birds might never have discovered their full abilities. And what a waste that would have been.

 

Isabelle - _such a dull name, Alexander too. Perhaps she would change them?_ – had originally favoured her vampire blood. Blood infusions had ensured that their fey blood was dominant even to their oh so precious angel blood. But, that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t eventually show signs of the others.

With Alexander, it was a mixture of werewolf and warlock. Surprisingly, the two worked well together. Neither fought for dominance not even against the influx of fey blood.

With time, they would begin to develop abilities and their features would alter in some way to reflect what they were becoming. She would need to find a way too hide it. But that could be delt with later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKELPIE-LIMMER. A badly-behaved child. Coined by the Scottish poet Robert Burns from the old Scots word skelpie, meaning “misbehaving” or “deserving punishment.”
> 
> The fey don't generally interact with humans so I like to think that they tend to mix up terminology from different time periods. picking and choosing what they like as it helps them play mind games.
> 
> also, as an immortal species that is born that way (unlike vampires) they likely see all bellow a certain age as children. never mind the age at which their species supposedly matures. though they do differentiate between actual children and adults if only by the fact that children still have innocence, belief, wonder... so yeah
> 
>  
> 
> also this isn't abandoned I just have a REALLY shitty attention span and keep forgetting about it.
> 
> you have been warned


	6. Chapter 6

I've hit a bit off a block whist trying to cover the years between this scene and when shadow hunters begins.  
I'm not abandoning this as I've actually wrote several future scenes.  
I just need to work out certain kinks


End file.
